


【onkm野神】来日方长

by harukakotani05040128



Category: onkm - Fandom, 声優 - Fandom, 野神 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukakotani05040128/pseuds/harukakotani05040128
Summary: 轻微sm心理倾向预警公众场合预警以上都OK的话⬇️“反正我们来日方长。”
Kudos: 6





	【onkm野神】来日方长

庆功会结束的时候已经很晚了，至少神谷瞥见自己常去的甜甜圈店的灯已经熄了，独留一个写着“close”的门牌随着偶然吹来的风左右摇晃。

“快点，要赶不上未班车了。”

小野的声音从前方不远外传来，有点模糊不清。

两人都喝了些酒，说不清喝了多少，神谷隐约觉得自己似乎是醉了，爱车被扔在了饭店的停车场，神谷拉着坐副驾驶的那位赶末班电车了。

“来了。”

神谷一边应着一边走到小野旁边，挽住他的手臂。没有布料的遮挡，神谷甚至能感觉到对皮肤微微出汗，有点冰凉凉的，只是接触的地方瞬间就升了温，脖颈间的炙热让神谷有些迷乱。

酒精的夜晚，情欲在慢慢发酵。

差不多是车站灯光能照到的地方，神谷自觉地松开了紧楼的手臂,两人无言地走下站台，一前一后上了电车，末班车人不多，劳累了一天的上班族靠着横杆睡熟了，几个年轻人也各自玩着手机，电车里静得很，也没有人在意此时上车的神谷和小野。

只有电车还在前行。

车厢的接轨处空着只能容纳两人大小的座位， 小野靠着杆，神谷靠着车壁，两人的距离突然间被拉近了，神谷甚至能闻到小野身上的酒味

——依然是他喜欢的啤酒。

醉人。

神谷凑近小野的耳边,那儿有他热悉的几颗痣，只是现在衬着它们的皮肤已变了红，神给轻笑一声，伸出舌头舔了一下。

“今晚，来我家吧。”

饶是个正经人也不会对这种声音有半点抵抗力，软软糯糯的，还夹杂着节奏不稳的鼻息，更何况小野也是根抵在火柴盒上火柴，一擦就着。

电光火石之间，两人的十指就交缠在了一起，不断地绞紧，手背上是道道令人浮想联翩的红痕。小野顺势欺身压了上去，堵住了神谷的唇。

“发出声音的话，可是会被听到的哦。”

神谷双眼有些失神，脸颊不知原因地泛着红，在小野的注视下尽力地摇了摇头。

“这是神谷桑喝了酒之后还做出如此可爱的行为的惩罚。”

小野嘴角勾了勾，旋即加深了这个吻。

「啊...水声好大...一定被听到了吧...」神谷的大脑里断断续续地想着，身体却被不安的热度控制着，任凭小野的手掌已经钻进短袖，攀上了他的腰。

小野的背影完全挡位了从外面看过来的视线，神谷这副欲求不满的样子只有他一个人可以享用。

这该死的占有欲。

平时用来翻阅台本的大拇指和食指现如今玩弄起了胸前的两颗，不需过多刺激就已经挺立到了极限。小野还更进一步地轻轻向外用力拉扯，察觉到神谷抑制不住的呻吟就要从颤抖的双唇间泄出，一个及时的吻就堵了上去。灵巧的舌头肆意地刮擦着上牙膛，身下人难耐他扭动着身体，这一下让他软在了小野怀里，挺立的孔首隔着两层布料刮蹭着小野的胸膛。

小野把手移到了后背，顺着脊梁骨一点点住下，嘴唇也往下移，一下下亲吻着上下滚动着的喉结。

神谷的喘息带着烧坏人理智的体温打在小野侧颈，嘴里喃喃着支离破碎的拒绝,双手却紧紧抱住小野，不想分开。

其实沉浸在相互爱抚的粉红气氛中的两人没有注意到，电车上的人已经往这些边看过来，但是谁也没有阻止这场性爱的继续。靠在扶手旁的年经女孩手机屏早已经黑了，悬在屏幕上方的手指却没有再次点亮的意思「这两个人...不会是神谷浩史和小野大辅吧。」女孩有点震惊眼前所看到的一切，却又同时兴奋起来，目光直直地享受起肆意的荷尔蒙溢出。

坐在不远处的好似在熟睡中的上班族也加入了进来，他稍稍侧身，贴着广告的横靠牌是很好的掩护，夹在里面的那只手神不知鬼不觉地伸进了裤子，一下下动作起来...

明天的新闻头条正在酝酿...

不知什么时候，小野的手已经钻进了神谷的两腿之间，用不太长的指甲时轻时重的划着大腿内侧的软肉，神谷再也控制不住自己，叫出了声。

"下一站，新宿...”

电车的广播及时响起，将那声娇吟盖了过去。

“小野君...换...换乘了...”

神谷羞红的脸埋在小野胸前，两手无力地扯着小野衣襟。

远处那个在自慰的上班族像是发泄了出来，心满意足地扣好了扣子，目送神谷和小野离开。

方才的一番轻拢慢捻过后，神谷的腿无比酸软，再也无法支撑自己的身体，只能把所有的重量挂在小野的左肩，摇摇晃晃地下了车。以及不太能忽略的某个部位已经抬了半个头，牛仔布做的短裤下，若隐若现。

这一班电车仿佛过了一个世纪才来，神谷知道自己已经是一塌糊涂。他只想快点回到那个可以肆意享受单纯的与小野两人之间的性。什么都不用在意，只要在摇曳的节奏下紧紧地抱住心爱之人，把自己的一切都交给他就好。

夜很深了，星星招摇地是挂在天上，夏夜的风都是躁动的。「好想要...」神谷心里不断地重复着这个想法，单纯之是想，两腿间的那物便越翘越高，小野倚在柱子旁，低头欣赏自家的前辈的变化。

「好可爱...」

“小...小野君，可以去买瓶冰水来吗?”

小野笑着应允了，转身去找自动贩卖机。

神谷不断扯着衣角，想要远掩住变化的身体，殊不知已是于事无补。

小野买水并没有花去太久的时间，神谷很快就听到瓶盖拧开的声音。

“谢谢。”神谷转身想要接过小野手中的水。

想象中的场景并没有发生，小野自顾自地喝了一口，也没有把水瓶给他的意思。

“我渴...”神谷早已抛弃了往日的傲娇，什么事都开始乞求了，只想讨来一点点缓解。

只可惜后面的音节都被送回了喉咙，小野把水一口口地灌进来，就仿佛口交之后在嘴里射精一般，神谷如数吞下。

“真是的 ，不冰了。”神谷故作娇媚，抬眼撒娇道。

这对于小野来说是最好催情剂，自己的那根也终于按耐不住了，手中的水瓶倏地倾了，冰冷的液体顺着神谷好看的颈线流了下去，浸湿了薄薄的布料，乳首的形状瞬间变得清晰可见，肤色和身线都透了出来。

神谷全身一个激灵，两只胳膊环住自己。小野的拥抱在下一秒如期到来，他的鼻子顶在他的肩上，有点酸涩。

神谷真是太喜欢小野的拥抱了，那么温暖，是他唯一的依靠。每天世人眼前维持着人模人样实在是太累了，他倦了，这里是唯一可以随他任性、抱怨的一寸地。

只是今天，抱着神谷的人有几分施虐的意味。

“神谷桑，靠得这么近是很危险的。”

神谷感觉到小野撑起来的帐篷尖端顶在自己小腹上，柱身则和自己的贴在一起。小野在上面吸吮，添吻着，从脖子到锁骨，再卷去里面的水。

“咸的。”小野轻笑后评价。

神谷只能堪谌勾住小野的后颈，让自己不要倒下去。

“列车就要到站了，请...”

站台上的广播又响了。

远处传来了电车的噪声。

“叫吧，没关系，我想听。”小野的手从身体向下滑到裆部，隔着衣物抓住了被内裤襟锢着的性器，手指灵巧地勾勒着那物的形状。神谷忍不住在电车尖锐的刹车声中松了牙关，比BLCD里更加动情诱人的声音直直地钻入到小野耳中。

无法忍耐。

两人踉踉跄跄地上车，大概五个站后就能到家。这是一趟人少得可怜的末班车，至少他们的这节车厢并没有其他人。

小野把神谷按在了座位上，自己在旁边坐下。靠近神谷的那只手从短裤的裤角钻了进去，挑开了内裤的边。性器的尖端已经冒出透明的液体，打湿了内裤和小野的手指。挑逗几下后小野把手抽出来，湿润的手指反着电车里的灯光，想到液体来源的神谷把头低了去。可小野不等他害差，手指就略有粗暴地塞入了神谷方才被吻得殷红的嘴。

有些糟糕的味道在口腔中蔓延开来，中指和食指翻搅着舌头，弄得神谷只能发出呜咽，眼角激起了点泪光。

充分湿润后的手指从口中抽出，离开时还发出一声轻响，残留在手指上的津液从指缝流入掌心，小野用另一只手解开了神谷的裤子。

“来，坐在我身上。”小野的声音，命令中带着引诱。

神谷腿一抬，跨坐在小野大腿上，动作使裤子褪得更下，柔软的臂肉磨擦着小野的粗壮。内裤被扯了下来，涨得不行的阴茎便弹了出来，暴露在空气中，颤抖着。

小野的手指滑进股缝，模仿着性交的动作前后进出着，开发过无数次的小穴早已学会迎合，内壁的软肉吸着止渴的手指，并没有被照顾到的前面也还在不断他冒着液体。

电车还在往前开，对面的车窗上清晰地映着神谷淫乱的模样。一双长眼半眯着，嘴角滑落了一丝来不及吞咽的液体。性器在空气中失去了爱托，显得楚楚可怜。玻璃使得神谷不整的身体罩上了一层水雾一般朦胧美好，窗外的天黑里透着蓝，树影在眼前掠过，不远处的居民区还亮着灯，好一派东京夜景。

神谷脑子是昏昏涨涨，已经不知道自己在做些 什么。粗糙布匹附着的座位，灰白色的冰凉铁杆和晃动着的扶手，无不在提醒他正身一辆电车。后穴越来越有感觉，神谷的嘴微张着，跟着小野的动作上下晃动着身体，一下下将手指吃得更深。

小野太了解神谷的隐密之处了，手指灵活地找到了那点突起，不断磨擦、抠挖着。神谷尖叫着射了出来，没有进入也没有前面的抚慰，生生地射了出来。

乳白色的波体洒落在电车的地板上，神谷瘫软在小野身上，大口大口地呼吸着充满色情气息的空气，小野默默帮神谷提好裤子，扶着他站了起来。

“不做了吗?” 神谷的声音听上去有点虚。

“下车了，回家还得帮我灭火呢。”

小野暗示性地掐了掐神谷的屁股，用依旧挺立的下身项了顶湿了一大片的衣物下热度未消的身体。

神谷被小野拦腰抱起带回了家，电车上那摊痕迹还反着光，慢慢退去属于它的温度...

神谷不记得自己是怎样回的家，只感觉到小野从自己口袋里掏出了钥匙，一阵天旋地转后便 被仍在了床上。

灯没有开，黑暗中神谷明白，这不大的空间此时只属于他和小野。穿不住的衣服裤子被脱下，皮带撞击地板的声音清脆地打在神谷的鼓膜上。似乎是很满意此时的坦诚相见，他支起上身与小野接吻。唇枪舌战间，淫靡的声音在卧室里回荡。

胸前的两颗被玩弄得更狠了，红肿地挺立着，小野停下了吻，低头轻咬被空气搔弄的乳首，灵活的舌尖在乳晕处打转，门牙刮过乳尖，神谷身体抽动着，下身就这么又抬了头。小野终于施舍般地覆上了神谷的性器，撸了动起来。

“啊...嗯啊...我也想...让...让小野君舒服...”

神谷一手撑着身体一手抓住小野粗壮的分身，没动两下就被小野拨开了手。随即，小神谷和小小野就成动会了晤，两根大小不相上下，可谓相当可观。小野的手竟有点圈不住，便将柱身再靠近了些，熟练地动作起来。那里的温度很烫，小野的掌心有些些粗糙，划过敏感的尖端的铃口，又多照顾了几下敏感点，神谷娇喘着，头向后仰，刘海垂到了耳边，露出额头，发尾随着身体节奏前后摆动。

“要...去了...”

话音刚落，神谷就在小野手里如数释放了。

见小野还差一点才到顶，神谷在高潮的余韵中摸索着趴下，含住了的小小野。

小野被突如其来的温暖湿润逼出了声满足的叹喂。神谷在小野两腿间努力耕耘着，毛茸茸的小脑袋上上下下。小野五指插入神谷柔软的发丝，微微加了些力气。

神谷的口交技术已经相当熟练，小野几次差点败给神谷。他努力保持理智，将神谷的脸托起来，又掐了掐纤细的腰，示意神谷换一个方向趴。此时的神谷沉浸在服务之中，对于小野接下来个要做的事没有丝毫判断，直到私处传来奇怪的感觉，他才意识到这个动作的羞耻性。

神谷想转头反驳什么，却被小野一挺腰打到嘴边的性器咽了回去,他只好认命地继续吞吐，小野则将舌伸得更加里面，搅着内里的软嫩。

神谷已含不住更多的东西，越来越多的液体顺着小野的阴茎落到床单上，晕湿了一大片。性器一次次逼入喉咙，神谷干呕几次又重新把小小野整个吞下。如此往复，小野一声低吼后终于全部射在了神谷口腔深处，滚烫的液体从舌根滑下，呛得神谷咳了好几下。

小野还在为神谷扩张，穴口已经相当柔软，里面也渐渐分泌出了些液体，凭着这个姿势，神谷低头便能看见小野的头埋进自己的股缝，其羞耻度可见一斑。

其间小野还抬起头来，用手抓两把臂肉，像故意说给神谷听一样：“啊，已经这么湿了。”大拇指在一旁撑开，后穴在有限的范围内一张一合。

“嗯...不要...不要舔了...啊...哈...快、快点进来...”

神谷眼角染了一尾红，生理性的泪水润湿着眼眶。

小野松开了神谷，伸手去够床头柜的抽屉，神谷稍微换了个位置，又把腰尽量放低，趴在床上。充分勃起的性器，翁动的后穴，神谷正期待着，小野那根贯穿身体的感觉。

可是进来的东西有些冰凉，神谷心里暗叫声不好，下一刻小野将摇控器推到了最大档，椭圆形的跳蛋开始在神谷深处横冲直撞，神谷的声音已从娇吟变成浪叫，还跟着跳蛋的节奏带着颤。小野从上面压下来，抱着神谷的头，忘我地接吻。

神谷的精液再次喷涌而出，洒落在小野的小腹和床单上，身体里的跳蛋并没有因为高潮而减慢它的速度，于是神谷便又高潮了，前面都来不及再射出什么。小野终于关掉开关，神谷瘫在床上，失神地看着小野。

小野伸出手指沾了点神谷留在自己身上的东西，放在嘴里咂巴了两下，对着神谷笑道：“射了几次了还是这么多，这是多久没做了。”

“还不是因为工作很多。”神谷辩驳道。

“那我要给我家努力的前辈一点奖励。”小野俯身取出了身体里的跳蛋，神谷穴里的液体把它弄得十分淫靡，小野把它搁在了床头，又拉开抽屉取出避孕套，他把包装完好的套套扔到神谷面前。

“打开吧。”

神后两指轻捻包装，两颗门牙咬住了撕口，近乎于诱惑地撕开了包装，又将里面滑滑的东西夹在唇齿之间，低头套在了小野的龟头上，唇瓣借着摩擦力向下推，一直推到底神谷才抬起头来，抹抹嘴唇。

“说实话，这玩意味道真不怎么样。”

面对醉醺醺的神谷，小野已经忍耐了一个晚上。此时此刻小野觉得自己要是再忍耐下去就不是男人了，两腿一分，把神谷压在床上，提枪上阵，长驱直入。

神谷的后穴终于被渴求许久的东西填满，穴肉顺着主人的心意包裹着小小野。

“好暖。”神谷喃喃道。

随后而来的是毫无章法的撞击，省略掉寻找的过程，一下下直捣花心。神谷双手搂着小野的后背，亲吻着他的胸膛，承受不住的快感在那里留下暧昧的痕迹，不时还咬几下乳首，换来的是更猛烈的撞击。

“啊...啊...嗯啊...慢...慢点。”快速的动作下，神谷难以发出完整的音节。

“神谷桑...我快要...”

“啊...射进来吧...”

“嗯...浩史...”

隔着一层橡胶套神谷还是清晰地感觉到小野的东西在唤了他的名字后送进来了，神谷的阴茎依旧昂首抬头，他只好自己伸手去解决。

小野没过多久又回来了， 下身戴着新的安全套，他把神谷的大腿抬起来，搭在自己肩上，往前推去，又在手上挤了些什么，捂热之后涂在了神谷后穴。

“润滑剂，催情的。”小野简单地解释了一下就又插了进来，神谷的体温不降反升。酒精和药物的双重作用下，神谷变得异常饥渴，内壁主动吸着阴茎，肠液不断流出。

小野深深地插入又整根拨出,大幅度的动作使得神谷的叫声带上了哭腔，如此几下，动作又变得快速，穴口的交合处泛起了些白沫。神谷断断续续地喊着小野的名字，努力抬头吻上小野，他甚至只能靠轻放咬小野的下唇才能维持现在的姿势。

不一会儿， 小野把性器拨了出来，松开了留着红色手掌印的神谷的腿，又让神谷转身，自己从后面再次进入。这样的姿势让小野进入得更深，快速动作下小野一手去扶着神合的腰，一手绕到前面去蹭小神谷。

“大辅...啊...咿啊啊啊啊...”

几十下后，神谷和小野接连炸了烟花。变清了的精液弄湿了床单，两人瘫在床上喘气。小小野慢慢滑出神谷的身体，离开时发出了“啵”的声音，叫神谷很是脸红。

两人又交换了个绵长的吻，舌头伸出来相互交缠，一下下吞咽着对方的唾液。神谷笑着抚摸小野的脸，小野坐起来抱住神谷的腰，在他耳边温声说:“我抱你去洗澡。”

神谷两手交叠，勾住小野的脖子，小野借力把住神谷的要，随后下了床。神谷的腿有些无处安放，便干脆盘在小野身上，性事过后红肿的穴口就顶在小野小腹，然后方才释放过的阳物就又挺了起来。

“又来...”神谷有些不满地咬了咬小野的肩。

“抱歉。”小野把神谷往旁边的书桌上一压，伸手去找有没有装着套子的包装盒。神谷推开了他的手:“行了，不用了。我好累...你快点进来...”

神谷的许可使小野顿时欲火焚身，径直进入后，那物又涨大了几分。没有薄膜的阻隔，小野的形状被清晰的刻画出来，神谷感觉到圆润的前端在碾着他的前列腺，柱身突起的血管在跳动。快感被不断放大，神谷两手紧紧抓住了的小野的后背，那片肌肤显得有些惨不忍睹，预料之内的，一阵快感从身体的深处传来，冲乱了他的神经。

“不要了...不...不啊啊啊啊啊...”

可怜的性器不知道射出了些什么，并非精液，喷得战场到处都是。整个人肌肉紧绷着，牙关咬不上，一阵高过一阵的叫声喊得嗓子都哑了。

眼角控制不住地流泪，顺着脸颊流进发丝间。伴随着高潮，后穴的肉也绞紧了，小野全部灌了进去，填满了神谷的肚子般得胀。

高潮持续了很久，小野其间又大力操干了几个来回，精液射了神谷满身，腹肌、乳首、嘴唇、脸颊，全都是纵欲过度的痕迹，凌乱不堪。

“大辅...我爱你...”

“嗯...我也爱你，浩史。”

小野被汗湿的头发垂了下来，两人无力地交换着只剩下爱意的吻。

神谷一觉睡到下午，醒来时已记不清昨天是怎样睡过去的了，隐隐作痛的大脑里回放着昨晚的种种，似乎被抱到浴室之后又被小野要了几次。直到小神谷再也射不出东西了，才放过他。

床单和身体都被收拾干净了，小野在一旁玩手机，依旧清澈的眼睛里映着飞快滚动的屏幕光。

“你醒啦。”小野伸手揉神谷的头发。

“嗯...那个，昨晚的事...”

“已经摆平了。”小野说完晃了晃手机。

“真的是，以后不许乱来了！”

“那要怪喝了酒的神谷桑太可爱了！”

“你个性欲笨蛋！那可是电车!”

“神谷桑不也很享受吗?”

“才没有。所以说，不要擅自把我随便地当成你的性欲处理机器啊!”

“都说了因为神谷桑昨天诱惑我!”

“都是小野君你个笨蛋的错了!”

小野翻身压到神谷身上，用吻堵住了还想炸毛的神谷的嘴。一时间两人扭打成一团，奈何神谷昨晚体力透支，很快就无力反抗。两位大叔就像小学生吵架一样，瞪着对方良久。然后不知谁先破了功，“噗嗤”一声笑了。

小野把神谷揽进怀里，吻了吻他的耳垂。

卧室窗外金黄色的阳光洒落在两人身上，床头的咖啡还安静地冒着热气，书桌上并排放着的手表依旧按着同样的速度往前走...

反正我们来日方长。


End file.
